ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Perfect Cell
Perfect Cell (完全体セル, Kanzentai Seru) is the ultimate form of Cell, which he assumed after absorbing both Androids 17 and 18.AppearanceCell becomes much more humanoid in this form, complete with both a fully-formed nose and mouth. His tail is retracted and now used for the creation of Cell Jrs, Jr.'s, although it is shown in various media that he can still extend it from his back and absorb other people (as seen in Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road). Along with his previous two forms, Cell can brandish an aura with the same color as a Super Saiyan. He is also smaller than in his previous form, being only about Piccolo's height. His wings have grown back and now are shaded black. His exoskeleton is colored light-green with black spots and has black plates located on his shoulders and chest, and the plates on his ankles as well as the previously orange section near his groin are now shaded black. His skin is now pale all in his face and hands, he now has purple lines in both sides of his cheeks, similar to Frieza in his first three forms, and the orange line across his ears and chin is now changed into a yellow color. His eyes are now pink, and his blue veins are now purple.PersonalityCell becomes significantly more arrogant in this form due to his increase in speed and power, and now only wishes to test his own power and does not truly care for taking over the universe. In this form, Cell gains Frieza's polite mannerisms (though without the snide sarcasm), Piccolo's cunning, Vegeta's self-confidence, and Goku's laid back nature and love of fighting.BiographyCellKicksKuririnCell kicks KrillinKill YouAdded by Kill YouAfter Cell achieves his goal of becoming perfect, Krillin becomes enraged by Android 18's absorption and immediately attacks Cell, with Future Trunks assisting. However, Cell continues to admire his new body completely ignoring Krillin and Future Trunks' assault, barely registering Krillin and Future Trunks' hits and takes Krillin's Destructo Disk attack to the neck with the disk breaking on impact, not even flinching. He then "lightly" kicks Krillin away, making Krillin fly across the island, leaving Krillin in a near dead state. Vegeta, unimpressed by the display, is eager to resume their battle, which Cell obliges. The tables then turn since their last battle, and now Cell merely toys with Vegeta at the beginning, taking on his attacks without any sign of damage. Vegeta then delivers a powerful kick to Cell's head, with almost all of his energy converted towards the attack, but Cell is not affected in the slightest (his head turns only slightly from the attack), leaving Vegeta in a momentary state of shock and disbelief. When Cell strikes back, the kick he delivers blows Vegeta away, smashing him through several rock formations. Vegeta then challenges Cell to take his next attack head on without dodging it and prepares his ultimate attack, the Final Flash. While Vegeta charges his deadly beam, Cell continues to stand calm and collected, nearly smiling while Android 16 looks in disbelief. Cell however, does become slightly concerned when Vegeta finally fires the attack. Cell nearly takes the full brunt of the attack, vaporizing everything to the right side above his torso. Though Vegeta believes himself to be victorious, Cell proves otherwise; his cells from Frieza allow him to survive and function with virtually any wound and those of Piccolo allow him to regenerate from the damage instantly. Almost immediately following the attack, Cell regrows the destroyed area and is back to normal. Vegeta, now desperate, fires off dozens of Ki bolts, but Cell simply walks through it and with one swift combination of attacks, incapacitates the Saiyan.CellRegeneratesCell regeneratesKill YouAdded by Kill YouWith Vegeta out of the picture, Future Trunks is free to fully power up without worrying about injuring his father's pride. He soon reaches the Ultra Super Saiyan stage. When Cell finally sees Future Trunks' powers, he believes Future Trunks to be stronger than himself, although claims that Future Trunks still has no chance of winning. He explains that the downside of the increased muscle mass in this form drained Future Trunks' stamina quickly and made him significantly slower as well. This theory proves correct, as Cell easily dodges Future Trunks' punches and kicks, mocking Future Trunks while he does so. Vegeta later tells that, unlike what Future Trunks originally thought, he also can fully power up his body, but does not do so because of this ability's weakness and scolds Future Trunks for not realizing the weakness until now. Cell chides Future Trunks, stating that simple brute force is worthless and quickly demonstrates that he too can increase his muscle size if he desires. At this point, Future Trunks forfeits the match and is willing to allow Cell to kill him. Cell considers it, but decides not to after realizing how much more powerful Vegeta and Future Trunks had become in just a few days, and that Goku would be challenging him soon. He instead decides to hold a tournament in ten days, to test his new power. He also admits to Future Trunks that he has no interest in conquest, he wants just entertainment, primarily through the fear of others. Cell then leaves the island while Future Trunks stares in shock and confusion.CellPerfectRingMNVCell creating the arenaBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcUsing telekinesis, Cell spends the next morning creating the arena where he is holding his tournament, the Cell Games, and then interrupts a live news broadcast to inform everyone around the world about the Cell Games. He states that he would take on as many challengers as there are, and if he is able to survive them all, he will then exterminate all life on the Earth, and enjoy watching people's terrified faces in the process. While Cell is at the arena waiting for the day of the competition to arrive, Goku arrives briefly through Instant Transmission to check Cell's power level and they engage in small talk. This is then followed by an attack by the Earth's army, but this proves hopeless as Cell, with a single gesture, destroys them all with a form of psychokinesis. During the ten day wait, Cell mostly stays at his ring and trains, sometimes stands perfectly still, meditating in silence. On the day of the Tournament, Mr. Satan attempts to fight Perfect Cell first, although he is easily knocked away with one flick of Cell's wrist and is disqualified. Throughout the entire tournament, he runs from the media covering the story, claiming that he is suffering from intense stomach pains and calls the techniques in the ring "tricks" or "illusions". Goku and Perfect Cell then begin to battle, although, Cell wishes that Goku would be the last opponent on the list, wanting to "save the best for last". In a heated display of power, technique and ability, Goku seems to be able to keep up against the mechanically engineered monster. Perfect Cell pulls out all kinds of tricks, performing various moves such as the Special Beam Cannon and the Kamehameha wave.CellPerfectEp170Cell waiting on his arenaJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Goku and Perfect Cell battle for a while until Perfect Cell grows tired of being confined to the small ring, not wanting their match to stop due to one of them going out of bounds. Without much warning, Perfect Cell destroys the ring and makes the battle an all-out fight, just to make things more interesting for him, with no rules applied. Goku throws everything he can at Perfect Cell, and suddenly flies into the air and charges a Kamehameha, which is directly towards the Earth, with Cell knowing if Goku launched the technique, he would decimate the entire planet. Cell becomes noticeably afraid as Goku powers up the energy blast, but Goku tricks him by performing Instant Transmission to teleport directly in front of Perfect Cell, and unleashes the blast on him. The entire top half of Perfect Cell is disintegrated. While some of the Z Fighters are content, believing Cell has died, Krillin, Vegeta and Future Trunks know otherwise, and indeed the other half of Perfect Cell jumps to its feet and regenerates. Goku and Cell continue their ongoing brutal struggle, with Goku firing dozens of ki blasts in a row, putting Cell in a tight spot, as he cannot escape. Cell manages to finally halt Goku's assault by using a Perfect Barrier, protecting himself from the blasts, and destroying quite a lot of the battlefield. Goku knows that if he continues, the Earth will be destroyed or Cell and himself will die fighting each other, and he then suddenly forfeits the match to Cell, shocking both Cell and the other Z Fighters. He reasons that only one person can defeat Cell, and reveals the fighter to be his son, Gohan. The Z Fighters are shocked or furious (noticeably Vegeta and Piccolo), however, Cell is amused, believing the match will be fun, and he will get to make Goku suffer for his idiotic decision by torturing his only son.CellPoweringUp.Ep.186Cell powering up to fight GohanKill YouAdded by Kill YouIt takes a while for the battle to commence between Gohan and Perfect Cell, and even longer for Gohan to get serious. Underestimating his opponent, Cell attacks Gohan directly, making him crash into a rock formation. Like most of the Z Fighters, Cell at first believes the boy to be dead, but Gohan emerges with barely any injury, surprising Cell. As a Full-Power Super Saiyan, he starts out somewhat better than Goku, but in the end, his efforts are no good, which noticeably worries the spectators (except Goku). As the battle continues, Gohan demands that Perfect Cell stop fighting, and he tells him that the power he could harness when he becomes enraged is beyond his control, which may lead to devastating results for Cell. However, Cell begins to laugh, as the story does not scare him, but it only fuels his desire to push Gohan to the limit, much to Gohan's horror. Finally, Android 16 decides to destroy Perfect Cell and himself with the self destruct device in his body. He wraps his arms around Perfect Cell's torso (similar to how Chiaotzu tries to kill Nappa by self destructing), with the purpose of killing them both. To Android 16's surprise, Krillin informs that the bomb had been removed by Bulma when she re-programmed him earlier during repairs. Cell then gains the upper hand and destroys all of Android 16 but his head, which rolls over the battlefield. Cell even claims that even if the bomb did blow up, he would most likely not be affected too much, despite his fearful look when he found out what Android 16 was intending to do. Realizing that no physical pain on Gohan's own body will unleash his hidden potential, Cell then creates seven smaller blue versions of himself from his tail and christens them Cell Juniors. After they are born, Cell orders them to attack the Z Fighters, but not kill them, and begins to wonder if harm on Gohan's friends and father will finally reveal Gohan's power.GohanSSIIvsCellEp186Gohan delivers a devastating punch to CellBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcDespite their childish appearances and attitudes, the Cell Juniors easily clobber the Z Fighters, being close to Perfect Cell's own power. Only Piccolo, Vegeta and Future Trunks in their Super Saiyan 2nd Grade forms manage to hold them off for a while, but eventually, all of them are brutally defeated (even Goku, who was weakened from his fight with Perfect Cell). As Gohan watches these maniacal minions heartlessly beat his friends and father, he becomes angry, but it is still not enough.Perfect Cell, noticing Gohan's anger, orders the Cell Jr.'s to kill everyone. At this point, Mr. Satan discovers the head of Android 16, which, surprisingly, can still talk. Android 16 pleads to Mr. Satan to take him near Gohan (throw him if he had to), for the sake of the world. Mr. Satan complies despite his fear, and the Android's head lands near Gohan. Android 16 gives some advice and words of encouragement to Gohan, saying it is okay to fight sometimes to defend loved ones and to protect nature. Perfect Cell, overhearing this, claims that this was good advice and promptly crushes Android 16's head beneath his foot, wires and parts scattering across the battlefield as Gohan watches in shock. This is the breaking point for Gohan, and he finally snaps. This enrages Gohan to the very limits and pushed him to a new level, Super Saiyan 2, the Super Saiyan level ascended beyond a Super Saiyan (although it was not named at this point in the series). Perfect Cell is pleased when Gohan reaches this form, but Gohan's first action is mercilessly killing off the smaller Cell Juniors, which he defeats in a single hit each. CellAfterGohansKamehamehaCell after getting hit by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan's Standing KamehamehaKill YouAdded by Kill YouThe already astounded Z Warriors, with the exception of the satisfied Goku, are amazed as Gohan and Perfect Cell began to battle, with Gohan dominating the powerful Android. Even after Cell, to everyone's surprise and horror, powers up to maximum (a power deemed "unfathomable" by the Z Fighters) and punches Gohan hard in the face, Gohan is barely fazed at all. With just two punches, Gohan almost incapacitates Cell completely. Perfect Cell knows he is no match against Gohan.Gohan then begins dodging all of Cell's attacks, taunting him, and overpowering even his strongest Kamehameha at point blank range. This almost destroys Cell, but Gohan decides to let Cell suffer for a while, which worries Goku, and makes him order Gohan to kill Cell. But it is too late. Cell regenerates using Piccolo's Cells. Making the same mistake Future Trunks makes earlier, he begins an Ultra Super Saiyan-like transformation that reduces his speed drastically, making him unable to hit Gohan. After Gohan has had enough of dodging Cell's punches, he kicks Cell in the face and then in the stomach. The kick to the stomach is hard enough to make Cell regurgitate Android 18, which returns him to his Semi-Perfect form. PowerPerfect Cell becomes far stronger than he was in his Semi-Perfect Form. While Semi-Perfect Cell was no match for Vegeta as an Ascended Super Saiyan, once Cell reaches his perfect form, the tables have been completely turned, with Cell claiming that he was still 'warming up'. Though his strength is inferior to Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks, he makes up for the lower strength with speed to overwhelm his opponent. He can also increase his muscle mass like Future Trunks, though he chooses not to use it. Cell was also able to to fight evenly with Goku in his Full-Power Super Saiyan form, and it was later revealed that was not even the full extent of his powers. However, as shown from his fight with Gohan, Perfect Cell is grossly outclassed by a Super Saiyan 2. Perfect Cell's power level is 900,000,000 according to the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha.According to Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha too, Cell's power level is 1,079,956,055 during the Super 17 Saga. Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball characters